


What to Do When You're Attacked By a Bear: Die Heroically

by TheGreenCloak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, wrote this in a car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenCloak/pseuds/TheGreenCloak
Summary: When Harry speaks in code, Draco understands





	What to Do When You're Attacked By a Bear: Die Heroically

When one very tipsy, bordering on completely shit faced, Harry Potter woke Draco up in a rather rude fashion, Draco had not in the least expected the first words the man uttered to be: 'What would you do when a bear attacks you?' Yet these were the exact words that awaited him upon waking up and one could blame it on the wary state Draco was in so shortly after being awakened in the middle of the night for a Malfoy in a clear state of mind would never reply such a question with: 'Run till I cannot run anymore.' Nor would he counter such with another question of his own, but as mentioned before these were not your normal circumstances.

"What would you do if you could safe everyone but by doing so would sacrifice yourself?" He knew that the question was as forbidden as it was obsolete for the answer had resulted in the situation in which they found themselves now.

"I would come to tell my beloved goodbye in the hope that when we part for the last time, it will be as lovers and not as simple acquintances." And Draco knew what he meant for he too had felt the growing need for the other man's company even though he had not been allowed such a priveledge before.

"What would you do if a bear attacks you?" Draco asked, his voice gruff as he sought out Harry's eyes in the dark.

"I'd die heroically." Draco smiled as he felt the tears gather around the corners of his eyes. He lifted his duvet slightly in invitation and Harry swiftly crawled underneath it, instantly clasping onto the blonde man's fragile frame.

"I'm scared Draco," Harry wispered. Draco could hear Harry's despair, ever so present in his voice and he let his tears fall, soon wetting Harry's shirt, but the other man did not mind for he too had started to cry. And so they remained, clinging to one another through the night, both lost and found at the same time on the night before Harry would die.


End file.
